Iridescent: Part Two
by Meowx93
Summary: Here's Iridescent Part 2 you guys! Hope you enjoy. We're back on track with our wonderful lion king characters!
1. Feeling Lucky

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaack with part 2 ;)**

**If you're planning on reading this story, and haven't read part 1 yet, please read Iridescent part 1, thank ya.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

FEELING LUCKY  
"Luck never gives; it only lends."

* * *

**Simba POV**

Every so often, Chumvi, Tojo, Malka and I would separately sneak onto the Pridelands to try and catch glimpses of Nala. Unfortunately, I never saw her, and this only made me even more cold towards everyone, and this _included_ Cleo. No matter what, she always had to make it about her. Nala was stuck in Scar's grasp, yet, _she_ complained that 'if he found her he'd kill her' and that she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

A few months had passed since the insufferable dictator took my best friend, and now, it was my turn to go and check on things.

"I don't know why you still go." Cleo announced and my eyebrows furrowed, just as I slowly turned to meet her golden eyes. "I mean, you never _see_ her."

"There's still a chance that she's alive though." Tojo rolled his eyes. "If we can get her, Ema and Aisha out of there, then we're good to go."

"But how do you expect to get them out with just one of you?" Cleo annoyingly asked, and much to my dislike, a cocky little grin pulled across her muzzle, practically gloating about how right she was. Tojo, Chumvi and Malka all looked at me, and I sighed. "Oh, Simba." she breathed with that same grin, "You know I'm right. Jeeze, what on earth would you do without me."

A hell of a lot more. That's what.

"Anyway." Chumvi stated and turned towards me. "It's your turn to go-"

"See!" Cleo interrupted and I growled in her direction, to which she stumbled back. "Sorry, I- I just have a point, is all. You see, if Simba see's her in Scar's grasp, there is no way he can get them. For all he knows, Simba's dead. If he goes there to get her, Scar will catch him and _BAM_! Simba will be gone and we won't have our freedom." Is that all she cared about? Our _freedom_?

"Well, sadly," Tojo replied with annoyance. "She's right about something."

"Why didn't we figure that out earlier?" Malka asked his blue eyed friend and Tojo slightly shook his head.

"Probably because we all lost hope already, and knew we wouldn't find her." Quickly, I looked at him and he frowned, knowing that hurt me, but even I knew it was true. "I mean... because we wouldn't be able to stop Simba from not going, anyway...?"

Malka sniggered and Chumvi smiled, shaking his head towards our friend and I looked over to Cleo, ignoring their horrid ways of trying to change a subject. "If you are so concerned about one of us getting caught, why don't you come with me today. That way, if we do see her, you can help me get to her."

Something triggered inside of Cleo. Possibly fear, jealousy or just realization, but she shook her head repeatedly, those golden eyes growing large with fright. "NO, NO, NO, SIMBA, I CAN'T! REMEMBER? HE'LL _KILL_ ME!" If this conversation would have been said prior in the months being here, I would have felt something for her, but since I've gotten to know this brat pretty damn well, I'm all out of sympathy. I ran out a while ago.

"Better you than I."

The henna red lioness looked as if something had just clawed her cheek. Those eyes were crazed with shock, and her mouth slightly dangled open, as if surprised I would say such words. Well, I've had it. I'm not mister nice lion anymore, you piss me off, you get burned. It's just how it's going to be from now on. "Then it's settled." Tama grinned, coming up behind me and most likely over hearing the conversation. "Cleo will go with you today to go and find Nala."

My smirk widened as I kept my eyes focused on the distressed adolescent, I watched as her eyebrows furrowed with rage. "Fine then! If I have to go, so does Tama."

Now, I couldn't see my cousin, but I bet her eyebrow was cockily raised when she answered this. "Why the hell do you want me there? So if we do see her, you can shove _me_ in the lions den so Scar can skin me?"

"Why else would you be so willing to have me go, then?" Cleo shot back with a glare. "Obviously that's _your_ intention!"

"Well of course it is, but Simba didn't ask me, he asked _you_!"

"And I'm going to be queen, so, I _command for you_ come with _me_!"

Ugh, queen. When Cleo spoke those words it made me want to just give up. If she had to be queen, there was no point in freedom... she'd take over everything, probably take over me, and possibly be ten times worse than my unstable uncle. I could hear the smirk in my cousins voice this time and I slowly turned to look at her. "Relax sweetie, you don't even know if you're going to make it out alive. You can't call yourself queen yet, not until your in Pride Rock and Simba's taken over."

"THEN HE CAN'T CALL HIMSELF A KING-"

"Yes, he can." Tama growled. "He's the _rightful_ one, Scar isn't, and Simba was next in line. Of course he can call himself king."

"Then Simba and I are a package deal, isn't that right?"

I never enjoyed being in the middle of girl fights, but since this did somewhat involve me, I had to give an answer. Turning to look at Cleo, I simply replied with a, "No." and her golden eyes bugged out. "We aren't a package deal. Not yet, and if you continue to act like a selfish cub, then we aren't going to be a package deal ever. Do I make myself clear?"

This time, Malka, Chumvi, Tama and Tojo laughed and Cleo grew angry. She stuck her nose in the air -I'd like to call it a habit from cubhood, but that would be a lie. It's just how she is. It's no habit, it's just programmed inside her- and walked away, most likely to sit and annoy her sister or Femi.

"Whoa there, Sim." Tama smirked after she was out of sight, sitting beside me and nudging my shoulder with her nose. "You're getting tougher and tougher. I like it. I'm not ashamed to say were related anymore, little cousin."

Smirking, I looked over to her. "Judging by my size now, I think I should be calling _you_ the little cousin."

Standing on all fours, she playfully glared up at me with those orange eyes that reminded me so much of my mothers, but shook her head. "Nope, sorry Sim. You'll forever be my little cousin. No matter how big you get."

"If I may add..." Tojo began and we both looked over to him. "I don't think Cleo's going with you today." he then shrugged a little, a smile still on his muzzle. "It's just a hunch that I have."

"Fine by me." I replied with an eye roll. "She's annoying the hell out of me."

"Yeah, but she _is_ right." Chumvi added. "You can't go by yourself. If you did see Nala, I don't think you'd be able to get to her. Not with Scar being as paranoid as he is."

"I agree." Malka nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to take a few of us with you."

Even though I frowned, I understood that my friends were right. Actually, that Cleo was right. I_ couldn't_ go by myself, even though, If I had and saw Nala, I wouldn't hesitate one second to get her out of there. I'm different than what I was months ago, the only thing that's stopping me from taking my friends and going into Pride Rock to invade is the kingdom and my friends lives. Their too young, I'm too young and doing anything too rash is always a bad thing, I learned that the hard way. We have to be sneaky, we have to be coy.

"I'll go with you." Tama stated and I turned to give her a look. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm going. That's it, and I also think that we should take another lioness, or two. Us lionesses can blend much easier than a lion... unless we find a way to shave that pretty little mane."

"Hey, Simba." Tojo laughed. "You'd make such a pretty lioness."

"Shut up, Tojo." I quickly replied and motioned for Tama to follow me. As the boys stayed behind, laughing about how I'd look as a lioness, my cousin and I found Kula and Femi, surprisingly with no Cleo around them. I don't know where she went, I don't care, but I took this as a great opportunity. "Would you two mind coming with us?"

The vanilla adolescent's ears perked up and Kula slightly smiled. "Where are we going?"

Lowering my voice, I kept it in a soft whisper so no one else - including Leo - would hear me. "Pride Rock, I just want to check and see if we could find Nala and the others."

"That's... a little dangerous isn't it? Especially for you, Simb-"

"I know, Kula." I nodded, hearing her out. "But this is your cousin here. If we can have a chance to get her back, don't you want to help?"

"Of course!" Kula frowned. "I'd do anything for her-"

"As will I." I froze hearing a deeper voice speak from behind.

Oh no...

Turning, we came face to face with _Ni_. Thankfully, he was by himself. No Leo, no Nuru, no Tau, nor Cleo. However, I didn't particularly enjoy him being the one to 'save her' if it came down to it. He'll look like the hero and I'll look like the coward who decided to stay back, which is definitely _not_ the case. "I'll go with, I do care about her as well."

"Oh, I know you do." I replied with an eye roll just as Tama nudged me. "But, er, unluckily for both of us... you're not a _lioness_. So you can't sneak over there... you'll stick out like a sore claw."

The lion stared at me and - much to my annoyance - began to laugh, finding amusement in my words. "Unfortunately for _you_, whenever you sent thing one, thing two and thing three over there-" he motioned towards Tojo, Malka and Chumvi, "- only Chumvi remained faithful, the others decided she was already dead but didn't have the heart to tell you, so they never went. They lied and said they did, and said they didn't see her." My teeth gritted together as I stared at Ni. Yes, I was angry with my friends, but this wasn't _his_ damn business. "So I'd go instead. Never saw her, but I'd go and I'd observe _for_ you."

"Well thanks, but no thanks." I sarcastically stated. "I don't need your help now."

"Simba." Ni growled. "Will you stop being such an arrogant asshole and just _listen_ for once?" So I glared for quite literally the tenth time that day. "Three days ago was Tojo's turn to go, when he didn't I did... I saw things.. terrible things." My glare softened and I nodded for him to continue. "There was a rouge lion walking throughout the lands, and other lionesses that sided with your uncle must have been hiding in the tall grass areas because they jumped out and tagged up on him!" My eyes slightly widened and Ni went on. "The leader of that group of lionesses asked him if he knew _you_, so they obviously realize that you're alive! I know that we go to watch every once in a while, and we've been lucky so far, but if I would have gone any further I wouldn't have been! We need to be careful-"

"Hold on." I stated with a frown. "Scar knows that I'm alive? _How_? Did Nala tell him?"

"I doubt it." Tama shook her head. "Probably Ema or Aisha did."

"They wouldn't either." Ni replied. "He must have seen you the night Nala got captured. You did say you and Chumvi were running back, didn't you? He probably recognized you, I mean, according to Nala you do have similar coloring to your dad." This was true, my mane was still shorter, but it was thick and auburn, and my body was a golden brown. Seeing I'm much smaller than my father, he probably put two and two together, realizing I wasn't dead after all. "Then, I saw..." my eyes flickered back to his face and I saw him frowning. "... your mom."

"What?" I asked with disbelief. "Is she ok? Is there anything wrong with her? Where did you see her? Was she-"

"Relax." Femi stated and I nodded, but still stared at Ni.

"She was hunting with the others, and I saw the bad lionesses over in a different area, but I didn't know how many of them there were. Unfortunately, I had no time to ask her about Nala, but she did tell me to run and to never come back. That the Pridelands went to hell and Scar has some sort of 'military' out all the time, patrolling the lands because he's scared about some lion who might kill him." So... Scar knows there's going to be a war. "Unfortunately, the bad lionesses noticed that the ones who were apart of your dad's pride were just standing around and they ran over to us, yelling to get going... and a few of them went as far as scratching your mother and the others apart of the pride. I was hiding, they didn't see me..."

_(flashback)  
Ni stayed low to the ground and stayed completely silent. Every so often, he'd peak and find that the horrible lionesses hadn't moved yet, and when the wind would blow, the tan lioness with some sort of birth defect and a chunk of her ear missing, would sniff the air and shift those blood red eyes. _

_"Hold... it." she practically whispered, however she still made her voice sound commanding. "There's someone else with you."_

_Sarabi turned to look at her, and shook her head. "Yes, there is. My fellow lionesses and I. I wasn't out here alone, Zira."_

SLASH!

_The former queen let out a slight cry, but quickly stopped, not wanting to give the lioness known as Zira the satisfaction. "That isn't what I meant you sarcastic twit." Ni's teeth gritted together, but he never let his guard down, not only was he listening and keeping an eye on the voices, he also listened for anyone else around him. "There's an outsider here. I want to know where."_

_"The only outsider I see, is you, Zira." Tama's mother growled, defending her sister. "You do not belong on the Pridelands, and you made sure of that years ago when your kind set fire to the Streamlands and destroyed the Airlands. You were never a friend to us, you don't belong here."_

_Zira got in Sheba's face and the other outsiders joined her. "There's eight of us and four of you. You're odds aren't so great, so I wouldn't try to go against me again." The outsiders smirked and laughed as Zira stood back and began to move away and patrol the rest of the lands. "Oh and, why would 'my kind' destroy the other prides you ask?" she grinned and Ni shivered. "Because we can. We're powerful. Fire will always win, it's even won over your precious earthlands." _

_The earthlands was another name for Pridelands, Mufasa took pride in that old name, but since it was never used, it was renamed to 'pridelands'. However, the lionesses and Ni looked around as the wicked ones began leaving, only to realize that Zira was right. Fire had taken over the Pridelands and it destroyed all the beautiful green plants, Scar's reign had ruined them, if they keep this going, they'd surly die within a couple of years. _

_"GET TO HUNTING. WE'RE HUNGRY." Zira commanded and in a blink of an eye, she and the other outsiders sprinted away towards priderock, leaving Ni to watch as Sarabi, Sheba, Kiya and Nefre went to hunt whatever they could possibly find.  
(flashback ended)  
_

"I can't believe it." I whispered with shock. "It's seriously... gotten that bad?"

"I know that we were shielded from it, but it's because the outsiders were hiding." Ni nodded. "We couldn't find them, were just lucky we never ran into any of them."

Tama eyed me and slightly smirked. "Still wanna go?"

"Yes, Tama." I stated, almost feeling scared to step paw there, but what choice did I have? "We have to. We just need to be careful, and thankfully Ni told us about it, now we can watch."

"Yes, well, now I believe I've earned the spot of coming with you guys." Ni smirked and I eyed him. "So... when do we leave?"

* * *

**Nala POV**

I looked at Aisha's tiny scar from when Zira attacked her months ago. Luckily for us, she thought Aisha was dead and left her be. Rookie mistake if I may add, but I'm not complaining.

"What?" the gray adolescent asked and I shook my head, "do I have blood on my face from the antelope?"

"No." I laughed, "I was just... thinking about something."

"About what, dear?" my mom asked and I turned to look at her. "About going to the jungle like you complain about day in and day out?" Aisha and Ema both giggled and my mouth dropped with shock. "Forgive me dear, but you have been complaining quite a lot about it."

Whoa, it isn't my fault that I miss it. Ok, not it. I miss him. HIM. "I just." Nothing I say will make this situation any better. "I-" Aisha and Ema nodded for me to continue and I glared, grumbling towards the ground. "shut up."

"Hey!" Ema smirked. "It's completely normal to miss him. Especially when going through heat."

My eyes bugged open and I shot her a look. "EMA!" she giggled even more and I shook my head. "Seriously? You had to go there? In front of my mother and everything?"

"Oh please," my mom began, shrugging it off. "I was your age once, and felt the same things you did-" my groan made her stop, and she shyly smiled. "All I'm saying is, what you're feeling is completely normal, darling. You like him, if not like, then love him... and the moment you two meet again, I want you to go for it."

Ha. If only it were that simple. "I'm sure Cleo sunk her claws deep into him already, I probably have no chance."

"Then you 'die trying'." Aisha stated firmly, I knew she didn't actually mean to die, but she wanted me to try until I was positively sure there was no chance left for me. "No matter what you believe, Nala. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes and what happened to all that confidence you held months ago?"

I was still confident in myself, but lets face the facts... if Cleo is all he has, and I'm out of the picture, he's going to love her and forget about me. It's how a lions mind works. I'm sure even Ni found himself a lioness already! "I don't know..."

"Well, it better come back." Aisha growled. "Confidence is queen material and if you have none, maybe you aren't fit to be queen and Cleo is."

A growl escaped my lips and I glared at Aisha. "My bratty cousin is not meant to be queen. She does not get to win. Not again."

"Then prove it." Aisha stated calmly. "Prove to me that you have all your confidence back and that you are going to win this thing."

"This isn't a game, Aisha." I frowned. "I don't want to win him, as if he's some sort of prize, I want to just be the only one for him, that's all. I don't want him to have to choose-"

"But, Nala." Ema frowned. "He _will_ have to make a choice. He may like you, but he's betrothed to her. If he's willing to fight, or if he's too lazy to and decides you aren't worth it, those are both choices. In the end, he will have to make a choice between you or Cleo. We're just hoping he's lion enough to choose you."

Ema's right. He does have a choice, whether or not I believed it before. I always figured that if he loved me, he had no choice to make, that it was always me and me alone, but he had her on his front leg, clinging on for dear life with her claws. She isn't going to budge, not even if he chooses me. Something tells me that she will always fight for him...

Aisha's right. This is a game, and I cannot let her win.

"Why don't we forget about Simba right now, and go for a walk?" my mother suggested, "We can even sneak over to the Pridelands as well and check up on things. We haven't gone in months."

"Then I'll skip out on that one." the gray lioness stated. "I don't want to run into Zira again... She nearly tore me apart and I'm not as strong as her yet."

"I doubt she's out there." Ema replied with a shrug. "Whatever Scar had her doing, I'm sure their done by now. It's been quiet for months."

That's when she was wrong. This was more along the lines of my expertise, I have been the one sneaking over to the Pridelands every so often to keep myself updated. "Scar won't ever stop. Not until he finishes what he started." Aisha and Ema both looked at me with wide eyes and I cleared my throat. "However, Aisha's right. We shouldn't go over there, it's dangerous still."

The gray lioness seemed to look relieved, but Ema and my mom looked disappointed. "Sorry." I admitted with a slight smile. "But we need to wait until it blows over."

"How will we know if it does if we never check up on them?" Ema asked with a frown and I grinned.

"You just leave all that to me."

* * *

**AN: So how is this for a beginning? (: I know, I made you guys wait long enough, but here it is! Iridescent part dos! Not a whole lot happened in chapter one, but we are seeing a difference here aren't we? **

**Simba's being a little more rigid, confident, sadistic and more lion-y. Especially when it comes to Cleo. My favorite line? When Cleo was complaining about Simba going by himself and he said for her to go with him and she starts whining about how she'd get killed if she did, and he shoots back with a "better you than I".**

**What did you think of Ni's flashback? Don't you want to kill Zira? Esp. when she got up in Sarabi's face, however, we do know where Tama get's her toughness from [cough! her mother... cough!] lol.**

**Nala been sneaking over to the pridelands to keep watch, however, she's sneaky about it. I wonder if she'll ever see Simba when he goes. ;) **

**HMMM...**

**You'll just have to wait and seeeeeeee. I'll update soon but I need at least 6 reviews, also I go to school and work so i'm busy but I will make time for this story. I swear. **

**TIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. The Warrior and The Huntress

**AN: Here's chapter 2 of Iridescent part 2! Hope you guys enjoy... warning: It'll probably get darker as they get older and as the chapters go on.**

* * *

THE WARRIOR AND THE HUNTRESS

* * *

**Scar POV**

I couldn't honestly believe that there was nothing happening out there. My dear nephew was just being quiet and sneaky, that's all. "Hey boss!" I growled and turned towards Banzai, who confidently walked in here. I swear, it was as if he owned the damn place. Well, I must put a stop to that one. "We're tired, and there's nothin' out there! We've been searching for months and there ain't no signs of no one!"

"Yeah!" Shenzi spoke up next and I rolled my eyes. "The only thing those Outlanders found was a rouge lion who never even knew who Simba was!"

That set me off the edge. Just hearing my nephews name sent a shudder up my spine. Even amongst those from my brother's pride, if I heard them speaking the name of Simba or Mufasa, they were silenced at once, and if they chose not to listen... they were sentenced to death. Easy. Simple. The way I liked it. "What did I tell you about that name!" I growled and Shenzi suddenly froze. "We do not speak of Simba, we do not speak of Mufasa..." I grasped her throat with my claws and her eyes bugged out due to fear, "AM I CLEAR?"

"C-Crystal." she gulped and I let her go, but it wasn't done lightly.

"Good." I muttered, glaring at the ground. "Now get out and patrol my lands, tell Gotto and Doma that it's their turn out of the Outlanders."

With that, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed nodded and scrambled out of here. Hm, I still got it. They still fear me... they all do. This is where Mufasa lacked everything and if Simba were to become king, he'd follow in his father's footsteps instead of mine. Glancing from across the way, I spotted Shani glaring at the wall... thinking of her brother no doubt.

Sometimes I wish I had killed her instead, with Mufasa gone, I could have trained him and raised him to become more like me, to rule the way I would and that I would have all the power. He seems to have his father's strength, where this one just gets mad at me for all these stupid, random reasons. "Laugh and the world laughs with you, cry and you cry alone." I grinned, looking at my niece. Her orange eyes shifted towards me, but her scowl never ceased.

"I have no reason to laugh or smile," she replied, sounding hollow and cold. Something I was only used to hearing when it came to the others in the pride... but never to me. "You told me... that I killed my brother, that this was all my fault, but in reality... it was all you and he's still out there..."

"Well, you did lead him there, flower-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." she growled, getting to her feet. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT AT ALL-" tears flooded to her eyes and I raised my thin brow. "I HOPE THE MOMENT MY BROTHER RETURNS, THAT HE TAKES OVER, BECAUSE YOU BEING KING HAS DONE NOTHING BUT RUIN THIS LAND-" she began to step closer to me and anger flushed to my face, I felt as though I may explode. "-BECAUSE OF YOU, THE GRASS IS DYING, THE PLANTS ARE DYING... MY MOTHER AND THE PRIDELANDERS ARE BEING FORCED TO OVER HUNT BECAUSE YOU TOOK IT UPON YOURSELF TO INVITE MORE ANIMALS TO LIVE HERE."

My jaw jutted forward. How dare she talk to me like that! After all, I was the father she never had! "BECAUSE OF YOU, I TURNED INTO THIS CREATURE THAT SEEMS TO BE PURE EVIL, BUT MY OLD SELF IS STILL PEEKING OUT... I want to be good, I want to see that girl again because this one isn't working for me! I want to see my brother again, and..." after the longing shut out from her eyes, a cool, hollow Shani, the Shani I knew, came out. "and one more thing... I hope... that you... die."

WHAT?

She turned to walk away from me and I growled, stepping in front of her, a roar of anger escaping my muzzle. "IF YOU DO NOT DO WHAT I ASK. THEN I WILL KILL YOUR MOTHER. I swear on Mufasa's dead body that I will give her the most brutal, slow and painful death in the world, and if you do not help me find that brother of yours... I will also end her life, and anyone you ever loved."

This time, she stared at me with wide eyes, possibly finding that she was stuck. "Times ticking, Shani. I suggest you do as I say otherwise... say goodbye to the only lioness who has ever cared for you. Sarabi will die. So go on. Walk out... run away... it's not going to change anything and that threat will always stand. You want to know why?" I grew closer to her, making my voice into a whisper, and she tensed. "Because I'm king... and I can do what I want... when I want."

With a grin, I walked away, heading towards the exit of the den. Turning back, I watched as she looked lost, scared, and shocked. "The choice is yours." and with that, I walked out, leaving her alone with her thoughts. There was no other way around it, no loopholes. If she and Sarabi ran in the night, I'd kill every lioness from the old pride, including her aunt. I'd make sure that a hyena always is watching them, so that they follow, let us know where they are and have an outsider kill my brother's 'wonderful' mate.

Sarabi will die. Simba will die. I will live. It's just that simple.

* * *

**Simba POV**

I couldn't believe how much the land had changed... everything was dying and to add more bad news to the bad news pile, Ni had his way and followed us back to the Pridelands. I have to admit, what he told us about the outsiders really did help, but I still didn't want him here, because that would just put everyone in an awkward position. Yeah, I know that Leo told me some time back that Ni had given up, because even Ni saw that Nala apparently liked me but, what if, like me... he's changed? During these months, I became more aware, more mature and definitely tougher than I used to be. I have my mind set on a few things but in this exact moment it's set on being with Nala, before, I never knew what I wanted... now I do, so what if Ni had changed as well? Realized that he could fight for my best friends heart and possibly win it?

It would be Nala, Ni and I... fighting over her affection forever until she choose.

"We should probably go around to the other side." Ni whispered and I eyed him seeing his suddenly annoying voice broke my train of thoughts.

"_Why_?"

"You see that grass moving over there?" I stretched my head to look, but he quickly yanked me down. "Are you _insane_?" he alarmingly whispered and I glared. "Anyway, the grass is constantly moving over there because someone is standing there, walking and patrolling the area. Probably those Outlanders."

Slightly confused, I shifted so that I was able to see the grass moving without being seen this time. Ni was right, that was suspicious, especially since there was no wind causing it to sway.

"But if we keep moving, whoever is over there will see us."

"Maybe we should just wait until their gone." Kula suggested in a soft voice. She had to of been somewhere in the way back, because even as she whispered, I could barely hear her.

"No," Tama replied and her voice was stronger than the others, she must have been close behind me. "We can't take that chance, we already have gotten so far. Besides it could be another animal, lets just keep going."

"Still." Femi frowned, "I don't want to take that chance. Our mission was to save Nala and the others, not get killed in the process."

My cousin glowered at the younger lioness, but ultimately I nodded, agreeing with Femi. "She's right, we need to be very careful. Ni... what do you suggest we do?" Oh, and believe me, it killed me to ask Ni such a question, but I was desperate. Probably boosted his damn ego.

"I say we keep on moving, but move slowly enough, and keep your eyes peeled. I don't think we'll be able to get remotely close to Pride Rock today, however we will get close enough, lets just move to the other side." Ni lead the way and I made a face from behind, to where Tama playfully shoved me. She knew I was annoyed, but she also knew I had no choice but to listen and this... was probably funny for her.

We moved through the long grass, slowly but surely, keeping our eyes peeled for anyone we didn't want there. Much to our dislike, the wind picked up, but instead of slowing down we picked up the pace, finding it easier to move when the wind blew as strongly as it did... however the bad thing was- "Do you smell that?" -they could sense us.

Ni stopped suddenly and I had as well, feeling slightly frozen. "There are others here." a male spoke, but it wasn't Scar, and I was too scared to look. "Doma you check over there, I have the eastern part. We're bound to find something, right?"

"Perhaps Simba decided to show his ugly head." the female, probably Doma, chuckled. "He is being rather cowardly, something tells me he isn't much of a threat. Besides, how old would the little runt be anyway? Two?"

"I believe Scar said two in a half... going on three soon." the male smirked and shrugged. "Either way, he isn't old enough to attack a grown lion. He'd die."

"Well, I hope he does. The moment he becomes king he'd send us back to the Outlands for sure... where there is no food and no water!"

_SNAP_.

Glaring, I turned to look at Femi who had stepped on a twig, sapping it in half. Surprisingly, it was a lot louder than it should have been. "What part of keeping your eyes peeled did you not get?" I inaudibly whispered and she gave me a nervous smile.

"_Hm_." the female mused. "They must be closer than we thought, Gotto." then in a louder voice, she called out to us. "YOU CAN'T HIDE, WE WILL FIND YOU... AND WHEN WE DO, YOU'RE DEAD."

"There's more of us, right?" Tama asked confidently, "We can take them!"

"No!" Ni whispered, "Keep going... as far as we can get. There is still a chance we can outrun them."

Yeah, ok.

Slightly turning, I saw how frightened Femi and Kula appeared to be and I bit my lip, deciding to step aside. "Go in front of me."

"But Simba!" Kula argued and I shook my head.

"They won't find me, I got this. Now get in front of me."

Tama raised her eyebrows, but she must have trusted me, because she willingly stepped in front, as did Kula and Femi. The three lionesses followed Ni, but I stayed behind, smirking and watching 'Gotto' and 'Doma' search around menacingly.

Glancing up at the tree we were by, I couldn't help but notice a few coconuts, and then I looked back at them, mischievously grinning.

* * *

**Nala POV**

The last time I was here, the land was slowly getting worse and worse. The plants were beginning to dry, some of the grass had already been dried out and dead, but nothing like this. A majority of the land wasn't filled with beautiful green plants anymore, instead, it was filled with the dried out, dead ones. This 'disease' had surely spread.

Sneaking behind my hiding spot, I moved behind a rather large log and placed my feet inside the ditch. It wasn't deep, but this strange hole moved underneath the log and it was, in fact, a wonderful hiding spot. Once or twice, Zira, Rina or Gotto would patrol over here and I'd crawl into this ditch and they wouldn't see me at all. Every single time this happened, my heart would practically stop, because of how scared I was, but they never found me.

Slightly smirking to myself, I kept my eyes on the land, but waited for the daily report.

"Nala!" I practically jumped out of my hide but I saw Zazu swooping down and landing in front of me. "If I must say, I still do not like you risking your life out here. These are dangerous lands now young missy-" I rolled my eyes, because I heard this story hundreds of times before. "-are you sure you don't want me going to wherever you're staying? It'll be much safer-"

"No, Zazu." I groaned. "I told you a hundred times, we cannot go where I'm staying. If one of the Outlanders sees and follows you, they'll bring more and then we'll be right back where we started! Either that or dead." the tiny bird shuddered and I shook my head. "Never mind this, what's going on? Any news? What's Scar doing?"

"Nothing has changed since a few days ago, my lady." he still called me that. It's as if I were born to be queen... well, according to my mother... I was. "Although, Scar was talking subject terms of Simba being alive? Now, I'm no superstitious Hornbill but I can't help but wonder..."

"Are you just hearing of this now?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "Who else knows? Sarabi? Shani? Rafiki?" the birds beady eyes widened and I grew frustrated with his silence. "_Who_!"

"N-No one madam. I overheard the conversation and I suppose these were private matters. Scar saw me and threatened that if I spoke this to any of the Pridelanders that he'd have my head!"

A growl trembled off my lips and I glared at the ground beside Zazu. "He wouldn't dare. You're the only one who can assist him. Surely no other birds would." that gave me an idea and I raised an eyebrow, looking at the bird this time. "Zazu... why don't you just leave? You can save yourself... you can fly! Scar can't do that, he can't catch you!, no matter what he threatens!"

"And leave the former queen? I must say! I have never heard of such foolishness, young Nala!" this was the first time in ages that the bird has been cross with me. "King Mufasa would never want me to abandon his mate, no matter how bad things get. Out of all animals, I thought you would know the most about loyalty!"

"You're right, Zazu." I slightly smiled, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and looked at me, as if for the first time. "I must say, young Nala. You have grown into such a fine young lioness." My smile widened and he continued on, "Looking more and more like your mother everyday. My bet is that, if Simba were- or is actually alive - Miss Cleo would have a run for her money with you around! You would probably steal the young masters affection away with a bat of your lashes."

Hm, if only it were that simple.

"Speaking of Simba..." he spoke in hushed tones now, shifting his eyes nervously. "Have you actually... seen him?"

Zazu was a loyal bird, who would stand by our side no matter what... but what if Scar decided to interrogate him because he caught onto our daily meetings? No, he wouldn't ever betray us, but what if the bird had no choice and couldn't take the torture we all received? Who knows, maybe Zazu was tortured, but he didn't know a thing, and... it needs to stay that way. "No." I lied, "I believe he's dead."

It killed me to say those words and Zazu's face fell. "I wish that weren't the case, young Nala. I know that you two were closer than a rhino and it's horn and somehow I believed that everything would work out, that he would find his way back, take over and you two would live happily ever after." tears flooded to my eyes and he frowned. "Of course, I do realize that back then, it would have been weird for you to think about being together-" not really, "- but everyone saw it. Even Cleo and your aunt. Even the former king and queen." the tears slipped from my eyes and ran down my cheeks, to which the bird flew to my shoulder, wiping them away. "Don't allow my memories to hurt you, you are a strong, fearless young lioness. Whatever you have planned, I'm sure will work out just fine." I nodded and he gave me a small hug, wrapping his wings around my head. "See you soon, young Nala. May the odds be forever in your favor."

And just like that, the tiny bird flew away, leaving me alone. I kept a watch on him until I didn't see him anymore, then I sighed and looked at the ground. Why was life so hard? We were all forced to grow up so quickly... I pray to the kings everyday that the children I have don't have to do this. Whether my cubs are Simba's or Ni's... please let them live a normal life.

Glancing up, I took notice to the grass swaying with absolutely no wind involved. Someone was there... the outlanders. They saw Zazu fly away from here and they know somethings up. Getting low behind the log, I was getting ready to either A: Jump in the ditch, or B: run away... but then I saw a dark brown mane and light golden-creamy pelt. This was someone I hadn't seen in months.

Ni!

I perked up from behind the log. When he got out from the long strands of grass, he kept himself lower than usual, and once he was out completely, he was followed by a caramel, vanilla and tannish-cream lioness. Kula, Femi and Tama!

A smile spread across my muzzle and I was just about to yell their names and run to them, but a dark brown lioness jumped from the grass, grinning and chuckling. It was obvious that no one saw her, and I freaked out the moment she sped up to catch them. "NI, BEHIND YOU!"

Quickly, the lion turned - as did Tama, Kula and Femi - and they watched as Doma slowed to a trot, until she stopped completely. Her dark eyes narrowed on me just as I made my way out from the log. My friends looked dumbfounded but they had other matters to worry about. Action first, ask questions later.

"Did you really think-" the outsider turned her attention towards Ni and the others. "-that you could fool me? The moment I caught onto your scent, I knew where you were. And I would have had you in my grasp if it wasn't for this one." she eyed me, and then grinned. "Too bad you won't make it out of here alive, isn't that right, Gotto?"

Rustling from the grass came into view, only it wasn't Gotto who appeared. A golden brown lion with an auburn mane stood there, smirking at her, and once Doma turned to look at 'Gotto', her dark eyes widened. "You- You aren't-"

"I know." Simba cheekily replied and took a good swipe at her, using all his strength, and sending the lioness to skid across the ground. We all looked down at her limp body and my mouth dropped with shock.

"Is she..." Femi began with wide eyes. "Dead?"

"Nope," Simba said with a sigh. "Just knocked out."

"What happened to Gotto?" Tama asked and my best friend grinned.

"I found a way to knock him out too." he replied proudly, "Using coconuts." Kula's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Yup, when he got close enough, I shook them from the tree. Two fell on his head, knocked him right out."

"That's... that was clever, Simba." The words just slid from my mouth, I couldn't help myself, and the lion looked to me smirking.

"It happens-" then his mouth slightly dropped, those amber eyes widening. "N-Nala?"

I nodded and we both equally smiled, literally running towards each other, equally meeting the other halfway. He was the first to nuzzle me and it took me by great surprise, but I happily nuzzled him back, feeling at home and comfortable and safe... that is until I opened my eyes, meeting Ni. I cleared my throat awkwardly and much to his dislike, he moved away.

"How did you-..." how on earth I escaped was probably a mystery to him - to all of them - but that story will have to wait.

"Nevermind that now. I think it's time to go back to the jungle. Now there's more of us!"

"Are you... by yourself?" Tama asked with a frown, but I shook my head.

"No, thankfully. I have Aisha, Ema... OH!" I exclaimed, making them all jump, "And my mother... who... knows nothing about my dad yet..."

Simba blinked and raised his brows with confusion. "And... where are they?"

"Oh, right. Their at my old pride. The Steamlands." I grinned and everyone grew even more confused. "Again, I'll explain it later. C'mon! We need to get the others and get out of here! Simba-" I looked to him, but realized that since we returned and 'hugged' his eyes never left me. He held such a longing in them and I could have given everything out on the line right now, but... we had responsibilities to fulfill. "Scar knows your alive. I don't know how, but I think he saw you that night..."

"I know." He sighed. "I was wondering if you would have known how that happened, but... he must have just... figured it out."

For a moments time, Simba and I stared in silence, taking in one another... as if it were the first time we met. His mane was thicker and longer... his eyes brighter, and his pelt that same golden brown that I knew so well, but he changed. Physically and mentally. He seems so... so sure of himself now, tougher... Yes, he's still the same cocky, fun loving lion but... now he's a fun loving lion who is confident in decisions. Just by the way he looked at me, I can take all of this in. It's different... I like it.

"You've changed..." he muttered, as if stealing the thoughts from my head. What was he? A mind reader? "You're even more beautiful than I remember." If my fur wasn't covering my face, I'm almost positive everyone would have seen me blush. "Your eyes are bluer than I remember too."

"Oh, well. I- I guess my eye color changed a bit, then..."

"Their still green." he confirmed with a slight grin, "But you can see the blue a little better as well."

It's true. When I was a cub, my eyes were way more green than they were now. As I got older, my eyes began turning teal... It was strange, but I didn't mind it. It gave me a little something.

"Alright, enough staring." Tama cut in and the both of us turned to look at her. "Welcome back, Nala. My little cousin has missed you, as we all did, but him especially." Simba glared at her and I slightly smiled, wondering how I should take that. "But we need to get back to the jungle, the whole reason we came out here was to get you, Aisha and Ema back alive!"

My jaw dropped. "You came this way to save me?" they nodded and I frowned. "but I've been free for months!"

"Why didn't you come back then?" Ni asked, looking a little tense.

"I-" I sighed. "We couldn't. The patrolling was getting terrible... the only way to get to the jungle without dying of thirst is through the Pridelands!"

"Well, now that there's more of us," Kula began. "We can get everyone and go back!"

I quickly agreed and led them back to the Streamlands. On the way, everyone began asking their questions once more and I answered them truthfully and as best I could. I told them about the plan Aisha had when she sent some Outlanders to their deaths in the gorge, how I sneaked over here constantly to hear news from Zazu... how my mom still didn't know about Leo - well, my dad - but I did notice one thing.

Simba hasn't talked on the way back. Not one bit. Instead, he walked beside me and sometimes our sides would touch and we'd look at each other for a split second, feeling something in the air. This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for my entire life... True love.

* * *

**AN: Totally got the "May the odds be forever in your favor" quote from the Hunger Games. Good book, good movie. My suggestion? Go and watch it, go and read it! :)**

**How did you like it? Gimme some feedback on Shani and Scar... some on Simba and Nala :) I love long reviews, they make me happy and I update quicker. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. To Making It Count

**AN: Sorry you guys, about not updating D: It's summer and I get distracted easily. Also I'm stuck in summer classes which is 10 times the work and I also _work_, but I will try my best to keep updating quickly during the times that I'm off.**

**I'll make this chapter somewhat longer because of my absence.**

* * *

MAKING IT COUNT  
_"Two souls but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."**  
**_

* * *

**Nala's POV**

As we walked back, I heard everyone exchanging conversation amongst each other, and here and there, Simba and I would talk, but mostly we were quiet- as if we didn't know what to say to each other. Instead, the two of us took in the sun and walked to our destination together.

"And... my mom?" Simba asked as we continued on our journey. "I- I heard stories... but, I just want to make sure she's... alright."

I looked at him with sad eyes, "Simba, I haven't been there long enough to tell you a straight answer, but I can assure you, no one is alright. Their all suffering under the reign of Scar, and it'll only get worse..." he frowned, but nodded his head in agreement. "It seems to me that the time to make you king is taking forever to get here, but each day we live is a step closer to freedom, never forget that."

This time, when his eyes met mine, his muzzle held a grin. "You know, you're really starting to sound like my father."

I smirked and turned away, "Yeah, and you're starting to sound like mine. How crazy is that?"

We both laughed and Ni sneaked over to us, his dark eyes focused and cautious; like two cubs, we shrunk away like we did something bad. "We shouldn't be too loud, Gotto and Doma may wake up soon, and... probably bring an army."

Though the air was hot, a cool shudder trickled through my body. I did not like the sound of the Outlanders forming an army against our small group, but we all knew it would happen; especially if the two felt threatened from before.

"Alright, let's get a move on then." I stated, picking up the pace. "It's right over this hill and close to the streams."

Simba easily caught up to me and spotted the three lionesses lounging about. He smirked and eyed me, "Race you to the bottom."

"Are you crazy!" I gawked, knowing that if we started running down the hill, we wouldn't be able to stop!

"Scaredy-cat!" he exclaimed and shot down the hill, _just_ like a cub. Obviously he knew I wouldn't take that. From the time I was little, I always held a competitive streak, however, my eyes bugged out at how fast he was going. Even with the slope of the hill, when did Simba get to be so quick?

Taking in a deep breath, I shot down the hill, but I still wasn't fast enough, so of course, I pushed my legs to go faster; having it built in me to win. The others stayed back, knowing that this was our form of flirting, and knowing that it was also incredibly stupid, however, Simba didn't seem to care and once I started, it was kinda fun!

Aisha, Ema and my mother's heads popped up when they heard noise and when they saw the male before me their different shades of color eyes all widened. "NALA!" my mother called out, jumping to her paws. "BE CAREFUL!"

_Ha_! Like I haven't heard that one before! And, of course, as if right on cue. The demon of bad luck decided to show it's ugly head, and because I was going too fast, I lost balance, and began tumbling forward. I let out a scream, and once Simba looked behind him, his eyes widened, but it was too late! I had already smacked into him and the two of us started rolling down the hill.

Our claws tried grasping onto the grass, but it was no use, it was all too fast and our only way out... was... well...

_SPLASH_.

And I _hated_. Getting wet.

Simba had submerged from water first, because when I had finally broke the surface - with a result in me gasping for air- he already had enough air to laugh at me. I shot him a glare and splashed the golden lion and he laughed even more, splashing me back. "I should know better than to follow your _ideas_, your majesty." I viciously grinned and he smirked.

"Hey, you've done it your whole life... why stop now?"

With that comment, I stared with shock and pounced on him, making the rightful king go underwater again, watching the bubbles come into view. Being stronger, he easily stood and his head emerged once more, again laughing. "You're so-" I couldn't even finish that sentence and I let out a frustrated, "_UGH_!"

He grinned and as I jumped from the stream, my back paw '_accidentally_' knocked the future king back in. "Whoops." I giggled and took a few steps, shaking out my fur, and noticing that all eyes were on me, and once Simba joined me again, all eyes were on _us_.

"You did that on purp-" I 'elbowed' his side hard with my front leg, and when my childhood friend stopped talking, he took notice of all the eyes. "_What_?" Simba forcefully asked, eying someone, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"We need you both to be _focused_." Ni stated, and I then understood who Simba must have been glaring down. Something tells me that the two males didn't get along _that_ well; I dunno, this feeling was just a hunch. They both seemed to care about one another, but like brothers, they fought to stay on top. "We need to get out of this area as quick as we can! The others may hunt down our scent and the only thing left for us to do is-"

"Can you stop _worrying_ so much?" Simba asked with a roll of his eyes. "We'll get everyone back safely, I _promise_."

"Don't promise things that you cannot keep, Simba." Ni argued and I raised my brows. Not only had Simba changed - for the better - but Ni had changed also, only, for the worse. He didn't seem like his laid back, gentleman self anymore. He seemed more aggressive and controlling. It wasn't something I particularly enjoyed watching. The two were going to compete until the end, it was in a males nature to be the alpha. Look at Scar and Mufasa...

A shudder ran through my body and I growled. "Ni." he raised a brow and looked at me. "We don't need another Scar, now stop it."

"I'm only trying to _grasp_ your attention!" his paw pointed towards Simba, "If you're going to be king of the Pridelands, I suggest you work on getting focused-" and within this statement it truly hit me that I wasn't going to be queen, unless I did something about it. Racing and playing with Simba, it felt like old times, as it always had - and this is what the lionesses warned me about. Simba would go back to his old ways and expect me to follow- looking at me as a playmate instead of a mate. "-instead of playing around like some child."

Surprisingly, Simba stayed quiet - we both did - because we knew, somewhere deep down we knew, that Ni was ninety nine percent right. However, what's life without a little fun? That was the one percent he wasn't. "I'll lead the way back, Simba-" Ni's dark eyes were focused on my friend and the red maned lion glared, "-stay behind me."

As much as he wanted to argue, he didn't, and the golden lion immediately left my side, sticking behind Ni like some cub who was in trouble with his father. Everyone else followed behind Simba and my mother appeared next to me, looking disappointed. "I thought the moment he came back, you'd show him the lioness you became over time, not the cub you still wanted to be." her voice was stern and I glared in her direction- clearly, she didn't understand - and the entire way back, I stayed observably quiet, unwilling to even warn my mother about what was waiting for - not only us - but her back at the jungle.

I could have said something.

I just didn't _want_ to.

* * *

**Nuru POV**

"And _where_ did you say they went?" I asked the three lions who always seem like their up to no good, following their leader of mischief Simba.

Tojo, the blue eyed lion with dusky fur, shrugged. "To hunt." and automatically, the other two lions nodded their heads, agreeing with him. How stupid did these three think I am?

"For over _three_ hours?" I bluntly asked and focused on them, "Where did they _actually_ go?"

"Ok, so they were really hungry-" Tojo stated again and I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to argue, but another voice appeared. My cousin Cleo.

"They went to the Pridelands to search for your precious sister." that word precious burned inside my mind and I couldn't help but glare at my cousin. Sure, I didn't know her all that well, but the moment she's gotten here, she's pissed me off to the extreme with her selfishness and constant whines. Honestly, I don't know how Simba puts up with her.

"My _precious_ sister?" I practically growled and grew a little closer to that bratty cousin of mine, watching as she slightly backed up. "How dare you mock her. She saved your _precious_ boyfriends life, maybe you should be thankful for that instead of complaining that she's the center of attention instead of you. Grow up."

If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was when other animals took it upon themselves to judge or dislike my family. I didn't know my sister that well either, but she has a kind, selfless heart, and well- she's my little sister - she's family, and I'd do anything for her. Nothing that this brat says will change my mind about that.

Cleo stood there dumbfounded, staring at me with her mouth dangling open. I just stared with one eyebrow raised. "Close your mouth, you're letting all the flies in."

Tojo, Chumvi and Malka snickered and I smirked over to them, walking away from miss drama. Immediately, the boys followed and I stared, looking at them. "That was great!" Malka grinned.

"Maybe she'll shut her mouth." Tojo stated with a slight nod, however, I sighed. That was wishful thinking, Cleo wasn't one to just back down, perhaps she felt a little threatened with me telling her off, or maybe it was just shock, but as soon as it wears off, her and I will fight until the end. That's a given.

"Go see if their coming back." I told the dark furred lion, known as Chumvi - but I looked at all of them and added- "All of you."

"Alright, sir!" Tojo grinned and I playfully rolled my eyes, watching as they three shot out of here, laughing and joking around. I sighed and watched as my father trailed along the waterhole by himself, staring at a reflection or just staring at the water in general. With a slight frown, I walked over and joined him.

My dad and I were best friends - yes, Ni was my best friend as well - but my dad and I were family, he was the closest thing I had to both parents. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son." he smiled - another thing about him- he always smiled. No matter how bad life had gotten, he always took it as a gift, and he tried to pass this knowledge to me but I found that life was way too unfair to smile, however, he also passed this onto Simba who gracefully took hold of it.

"Dad..." I slowly began, watching as his light blue eyes fixate on me. "What was mom... like?"

A genuine smile approached my fathers muzzle, I was able to tell the difference between the one he puts on and something that actually makes him happy. "Your mother is very beautiful, your sister resembles her a lot. Although, unlike your sister, she's... calm and collective, you don't want to get on her bad side, or she'll let you have it. She was the sweetest lioness I knew, always looking out for family and seeing the best in others." he eyed me and I smiled, "I see you have a lot of her qualities. As much as you hang around me, you and I don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot. I reckon your sister and I would, but you and Sarafina share a lot of the same personality."

"So I'm a lot like mom?" I asked, interested as to where this was going.

"You are. Now you and Nala are a mix between both of us. She resembles your mother as you resemble me, but didn't you ever notice that your muzzle is shorter? That your chin is more squared off, mane is darker than mine and eyes are bigger?" I nodded and he grinned. "That you get from your mother, as Nala gets the longer muzzle, smaller eyes and pointer chin from me. However you do have a fur color of your own, its a mix between Sarafina's and mine."

I nodded my head at my dad, already knowing that I had sandy colored fur and a mily brown mane, I knew I had gotten the mane from someone and since my dad has more of a ginger mane, the only thing left was my mother.

"So she's great, huh?"

Then he sighed. "I loved her, Nuru. I still do. But she can be a closed-minded lioness sometimes. That's why I try getting you out of the whole 'life is unfair' speech. Yes, it is, but it's also what you make of it."

Nodding once more, I looked down into my reflection, seeing parts of my mom that I hadn't noticed before- I also began to remember her slightly - being only a few months, it was difficult to remember someone that hadn't been in your life for so long, but the memory came back and I wanted to hold it dear. Who knew when I'd see her next, maybe under the reign of Scar... she moved on, passed on... left the earth and is in the stars.

With that thought I growled and splashed the water.

"If Simba doesn't kill Scar, I will."

* * *

**Simba POV**

"We should go this way." Ni spoke up so everyone can hear him, but he was still quiet. Rolling my eyes I stood straight up - much to everyone's worry - and looked around.

"No ones here. Can we please just make a run for it?"

"Will you get down!" Ni growled from frustration, "They can be around here, just waiting for us to show ourselves! Thanks to you they-"

Growling approached our ears and I quickly sank back down, my eyes slightly wide. "Oh yeah, _now_ get closer to the ground." Tama sarcastically stated and I glared back at my cousin, however, I spotted Nala, who remained quiet and was last throughout our line. I hated being separated from her, especially after I just got her back.

We walked a little further and Ni had stopped short, and I accidentally bumped into him. "Hey, what the he-" but I noticed he was standing straight up, and me and everyone else slowly stood as well, seeing that we were surrounded by a few outlanders and hyenas.

I was the last to stand and as I did, those around me gasped. "He does exist." a female hyena stated, and then the outlander with a strange mark and blood red eyes focused on someone in our group.

"I thought I killed _you_."

I turned to look, and saw Aisha take a step forward, "I wasn't even close to death."

"Then I'll have to be more accurate for next time..." she growled.

"THAT'S THE ONE WHO DID IT," Doma exclaimed, pointing to me, "THAT'S THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME-" she then looked to Gotto, "ATTACKED BOTH OF US!"

"That's not very wise..." Zira spoke and moved towards me, "Coming from such a young lion such as yourself." Ni growled when she grew too close to me and she stared at him, "Or perhaps just... stupid."

"_Enough_!" Maya, the light-tanned lioness with green eyes and Gotto's little girlfriend, spoke, and she was closest to Nala. The two looked almost identical with their coloring, but Maya's fur was lighter and her eyes were darker, also the lionesses nose was shaped like an outlander, holding a pinker tone than a plumb one. Her beady green eyes shifted, a growl escaped her muzzle and she tackled Nala, wanting to fight her.

As soon as that happened, I grew angered and went to help, but this may have been the command for all the outlanders and hyenas to attack, because they all went after us.

Ni fought with Gotto, Tama fought with Doma, and the rest all had hyenas... me? I had Zira.

Instead of talking, like Scar would have, she went right for the kill. Her claws scraped against my head, tugging on my mane and pulling strands. I growled and let out a slight roar of pain, shoving her with my paws and growing lower into a pounce. Her teeth bared in my direction and when she went to pounce, I swiftly moved out of the way, but a hyena got me from behind.

She sank her teeth into my back and I growled, throwing her off, but more and more attacked. I felt sharp pains go into my back, but of course, I remembered everything Leo taught me. Instead of panicking to get these no life hyenas out of the way, I flipped over, onto my back, practically crushing them.

Zira found a way to attack, now that I was more '_vulnerable_', and when she did, I placed my paws under her chest and stomach, expertly flipping us over, and placing my paw roughly against her throat.

The outlanders and hyenas eyes were wide and everyone else stopped - including those on my team... including my childhood friend, and her emerald eyes were wide with wonder when I had managed to pin Zira... a fully grown lioness.

Nala had Maya pinned against the ground as well, and Tama had Doma on the ground, bleeding. However, some of the others weren't so lucky. It wasn't an even fight, seeing Kula, Femi, Ema and Ni were bleeding and hurt, Aisha and Sarafina stood their ground, but were a tad weak - as was I, but I was not about to let this idiot lioness win, let alone get tore up by hyenas. Not when I had a kingdom to run; and if Nala had been hurt or weak in anyway, she had a funny way of showing it.

Under my strength, that I put 110 percent into, Zira couldn't move, and as much as the others wanted to kill me, they couldn't because they'd hurt their '_queen_'. "I'm not going to kill you." I stated with nothing but seriousness upon my face. "Instead, I want you to give that king of yours a message..." everyone stared, including those who were on my side. "When the moments right, I'm going to come back and I'm going to take over my kingdom, whether he willingly gives it up or not. We will fight, and I will win. I'm not going to go down as easily as I had when I was a cub, it's going to take a hell of a lot more."

And with that, I let her go, watching as they all sneered, and left. I knew they wanted to fight more, but something told me this wasn't everyone on their side. They still had Shani and Scar, and probably a hell of a lot more outlanders and hyenas, these were only a few outlanders and a majority of hyenas - if there were more lions and lionesses involved, we would have been in trouble.

When they went back 'home', we quickly decided that we needed to get back, before Zira gives my message to Scar and he sends out a whole pack of dangerous creatures.

We weren't in any shape to fight... and I took notice that the only ones who actually were able to keep solid ground were Tama, Nala and me.

I had to teach them how to fight. Otherwise, we stand no chance.

There was something built in Outlanders to fight, so they may win... we need to get just as good, possibly better.

* * *

Nala POV

As we arrived back to the jungle, it felt like forever since we've been here, but a majority of the animals we were with collapsed with exhaustion! "I need to lay down..." I heard my mother sigh, lying on the ground, and I smiled down at her, turning and seeing that Simba was already staring at me.

Raising an eyebrow, I moved over to him and smirked, "And why are you staring, your majesty?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Just making sure you're ok, that's all."

"I'm sure you were able to tell that I was ok throughout the entire walk back." I cheekily replied, however I noticed he was bleeding on his back and my face softened. "Oh, Simba... are you alri-"

"I'm fine." He kept a smile on his face, but I knew he was in pain- everyone was, aside from Tama and I- but to be fair, we didn't have a fair fight.

"How are you staying so positive right now?" I asked, sitting next to him and that's when everyone else grew interested. Out of everyone here, Simba was the most positive, he even threatened Zira to tell Scar that there's going to be a war and that we're going to win.

With this question being asked, the golden lion before me smiled and shook his head, "A wise lion taught me a lot of things... how to fight, about love, and mostly, he taught me about life and I guess I just..." he sighed, not knowing how to get the words out. For a moments time, Simba thought and he then turned to me, "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you..." when he paused, I stared with wide eyes, "to make each day count."

"Well said, Simba." my mother stated with a nod, but that was only until that beautiful speech was interrupted.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU ALL?"

Turning, I spotted my father's hard face, along with my brothers, and of course Malka, Tojo, Chumvi, Tau and Cleo standing behind him.

"Oh no..." Simba muttered, and of course, my dad was looking right at him. "Leo, I-"

"SAVE IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSE-" his face suddenly softened and he stared at me, "Nala?" I smiled with a nod, and Nuru tilted his head, staring as well. "You're back?"

"Yes, and I brought a few others with me." I grinned, "I believe you remember Aisha and Ema." My father and brother and -everyone else aside from Cleo- looked relieved, they hadn't seen us since Simba ran off to look for Shani and got us caught. "Also, I believe you remember-" I moved next to my mother who was now up and about, with wide green eyes, "-Sarafina."

My father's face was priceless, his jaw dropped, and his eyes wider than when he recognized me. Nuru's was the same way - however, I saw happiness in both of them. Before my mother could ask any questions, I nudged her forward just as she had when I was learning to walk. "To making it count."

With that said, my father smiled even wider and my mother slowly walked to him, however, my main focus wasn't them. Instead, I looked over to Simba with a grin and he grinned back, and I made a gesture for him to follow me.

* * *

**AN: Used some _Titanic_ quotes - because to me, that movie has such great quotes in there and I thought it fit the moment! **

**So not obsessed with the _hungergames_. Good movie, but xD no. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Please leave some great reviews!**


End file.
